


Pure Unadulterated

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [14]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot, Obliging Jamie, Smut, Thirsty Dani, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Thirsty Dani and Obliging Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 79
Kudos: 274





	Pure Unadulterated

**Author's Note:**

> This 3000 word pure smut fest brought to you by Love Quinn's sex face, which should have been bestowed on someone much more deserving than Penn Badgley. 
> 
> It's nothing special, it's definitely not my best and I think Thirsty Dani might be my most written trope at this point. I can't seen any of you thirsty lot complaining so here, have at it. 
> 
> Comments make the angels sing and make me do 3000 word sprint writing.

It had come up on her slowly, sneaking up like a rolling tide, a summer storm, seen from the distance but yet still a surprise when it arrived.

In a theoretical way, Dani could explain how she got here, and how tonight could be explained by so many other things, but up until now, she’d never really considered them. If she’d sat down, she was sure she could have mapped out a complete constellation of circumstances all building to this one point, this one place. Something to do with biology perhaps, following hormone fluctuations and the confluence of a few particular days in a cycle. Something, of course, to do with the seasons, the atmosphere. There was also something to be said for psychology, of two people moving in tandem on a certain day, at a certain time, of a happiness that has built over a year to the point of peace and comfort. There was definitely something to do with a learning, a yearning, and the education of one self over time in what someone wants and can have and what two people bring to each other.

So many disparate points that come together in this one place still cannot explain to Dani how it is that she’s up against the wall of their flat with Jamie’s teeth on her neck and if she doesn’t get Jamie inside her in the next minute, she swears she’ll die.

She doesn’t remember at what point during the day, when their gentle flirtations that happen on any given day, and the gorgeousness of Jamie, had given rise to this lust within her. And lust she knows now. Lust she’s felt in her bones and dusted across her skin more times than she can count. She understands pleasure and the gentle lull of give and take, she understands the hours of build and ebb that two people can create in a little cocoon of their own.

This is a little bit new though. This is animal and feral and despite Dani feeling love through every pore in her skin, every stitched knot of her bone, right now, all she wants is raw, hungry sex. All she has wanted for the last hour. What has led her to dragging Jamie, by the hand through the door of their flat and kissing her before it was even closed, is this. It’s been rising for hours, hours within her, watching Jamie under hooded lids and thinking – “Just a little bit more time and she can hold me. Just a few more hours and she could touch her.” Except by the time it had come, by the time the day had rounded itself up, she was already boiling over.

“Please,” she whimpers as Jamie’s hands come down around her waist, hold her tight against the wall as Dani writhes. “God please I need you.”

She can feel Jamie trying to slow them down, trying to pull back some control and some measure in the situation but Dani doesn’t want that. She wants Jamie undone, like she is. She pulls her own shirt over her head, clutching at Jamie’s back and pulling her back in.

“Jamie…”

“Bedroom… Dani… shall we go - ”

“No,” she cries out as Jamie’s knee wedges between hers. “No, here.”

“Fuck, here?”

Jamie looks dazed, so beautiful with her kiss bitten lips and flushed cheeks. Dazed and her fingers are trailing down Dani’s chest, across the swell of her breast down her bra stopping to scrape across Dani’s nipple. It just makes her jerk her hips harder.

Dani is not easy. Dani has never been easy, never come easy. Prior to Jamie she’d barely come at all, even under her own directed, careful ministrations, but with Jamie, every time. That didn’t make her easy per se. Many days she took effort, given generously and warmly, but time needed.

Right now Dani thinks she could come with a stiff breeze. Fuck she wants to. She wants to so badly.

“Inside…” she whimpers.

Maybe Jamie mistakes her meaning, rucks her bra up over her breast and makes hot, wet kisses down, sucking a nipple in and worrying it in her teeth while her fingers undo Dani’s jeans, shaking, zipper pulled down snicker snick as Dani can’t stop riding. Makes Jamie’s life difficult but she can’t stop.

“Dani, Christ.”

“Inside, please.” She’s reduced to single words now, chasing and chasing, needing Jamie so close that she can’t find an atom separation. Cold fusion, all heat and desperation, she wants to be melded. She grips Jamie’s shoulders as a hand slides in and then fuck, both of them swear because even though Jamie’s fingertips are brushing against her, both of them can feel her hard and straining already, it’s not enough. Dani’s jeans are too tight.

Jamie wrenches them down her thighs, falling to her knees and then there’s open mouthed hot kisses being pressed into her, straight over her underwear. The heat is scorching and Dani bucks. Fingers scrabble at her waist, drawing down the offending garments before pulling Dani’s leg over Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie is licking one long stripe from centre to clitoris.

“Yes. God. Yes.” Dani chants, fingers going to curls, tugging, pulling, hungry and completely mindless in their direction. “Fuck. That… right there.”

It’s good, it’s so good and she wants it but she wants something more, something she can’t even come close to putting into words right now but she tugs hard enough to get Jamie to her feet and licks her own wetness off Jamie’s lips.

“Jesus Dani…” is breathed into her mouth, in a tone of awe and wonder and now Dani thinks Jamie might get it. Might get how much she needs and wants and how she needs and wants it. Hard, long, intense. Tonight is not the night for soft and loving, because Dani thinks she might want to be fucked until the dawn comes.

“Now… please Jamie I can’t wait…” One hand clutches at Jamie’s shoulders, the other grasping at her wrist, drawing her to her centre, lifting a knee to her waist to create room.

There is no work up, no wait, as Jamie gives one gentle swirl to gather up her arousal and then slides two fingers as deep as she can. Dani’s head tips back with a groan. She does not ask for gentle. Not with the cries she whimpers out, the cascading shudders of her body or the way she pulls Jamie’s teeth to her chest, her neck, her collarbone. Not with the way she pistons her hips, a loud moan reverberating with every targeted curl.

Dani is not easy but right now, she thinks she might fly.

This day, whatever it is about this day, and this concoction of circumstances, has made her want, and need, and has surfaced in her a beast she doesn’t want to quell. Long, heady minutes of Jamie matching pace with kisses and tongue on every bit of skin she can reach pushes Dani to the limits fast.

“Now… Fuck… Jamie I’m… I’m…”

Jamie is hot in her ear. “Going to come for me?”

“Uh… uh… fuck… yes…”

“Do it… come on my fingers, fuck baby, come for me.”

Every powerful thrust, Jamie’s bicep bulging, forearm straining, probably aching - every circle of her thumb across Dani, builds and builds and builds until she throws her head back and comes, throat aching from the scream and stinging from Jamie’s bite.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck yes fuck yes fuck fuck fuck oh fuck yes yes yes yes_

Until she’s a ragdoll, and Jamie has to withdraw and catch her or they’ll both drop to the ground. She leans her head on Jamie’s shoulder limply holding on, breathing ragged and edgy. Once she can stand, she feels Jamie’s hands gently moving from her hips to her ribs and back down, just stroking, soothing.

The heat should have ebbed, it should have abated. After one ripping orgasm Dani should be sleepy and sated.

She isn’t. For the moment, she can feel the hunger pushed back but it’s still there and she doesn’t know quite what to do with that. She lifts her face to Jamie, searching her face for the shock, the surprise. They’ve had sex so many times, made love countless, but it’s never been quite like this, so fast, so rough, so without preamble.

Thankfully all she can see in Jamie’s eyes is undisguised arousal and not just a small bit of self satisfaction.

“Bedroom,” Dani whispers. Not just because her voice is hoarse. Not just because she’s standing here without a stitch of clothing and Jamie is fully dressed, but because she can feel that hunger, the lust, licking at her edges, the fire stoking back up.

Jamie raises an eyebrow but Dani dispenses with it by unbuttoning her shirt as she walks her backwards, dropping it to the living room floor. She stops by the couch to tuck her hand under Jamie’s curls, hold her gently, kiss the ever-loving fuck out of her. She only stops when Jamie needs to breathe and is whimpering softly.

By the time they hit the bed, Jamie is only in underwear, her outfit a trail of destruction behind them and Dani can feel her shaking. Dani is shaking. Her need to get her hands on Jamie, to touch and stoke the same fires in her as Dani feels is raging. She pushes her back on the bed, straddles her, loves the look in her eyes as Jamie’s stray down.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie husks out. Dani smiles, because no matter what, Jamie can always make her feel like a dumb kid in love. Right now, she’s a horny teenager in love and she starts with her mouth, covering Jamie in kisses and marks. If she’s a little rougher than usual, a little more edgy with her teeth, and if she leaves more bruises than usual, then Jamie doesn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, with her hands gripping the covers and hips moving, Dani thinks that she might have gotten Jamie to the same place she is.

She pins her down with her legs, using a knee to open Jamie up to her, not even bothering to shed underwear as she slides a hand in and hovers, one hand pressing on a sternum and holding Jamie to the bed.

“God… Poppins you’re…” Jamie doesn’t finish the thought as Dani’s fingers find her, wet and ready, aching and swollen.

“Fuck you feel good.” Dani’s hips are moving as she slips in, under, starts moving and Jamie arches backwards. “You feel so damn good.”

“Dani… Dani…” Jamie’s head rolling one side to the other as Dani works her might be the most erotic thing she’s ever seen. Jamie pushing back as she twists, corkscrews, watches red, red lips open and whimper, hears the echoed exultations in the air.

_Fuck, god, yes, just like that. Yes… yes.. fuck… yes_

“No, don’t stop, God don’t stop,” she whimpers as Dani pulls free, until Dani’s hands grasp the sides of her panties, pull them down, throw them so she can lift Jamie’s thighs to her shoulders. She tastes so good, like Dani could never have imagined. She’s hot and silky under Dani’s tongue, practically thrusting up into her mouth now. This is what she wants, uninhibited Jamie, as free and hungry as she is. She wants the cries that come when she thrusts back in with two fingers, curling at the same time her tongue makes a firm circle. She wants Jamie’s hands in her hair, gripping to the point of pain as she chants.

_Just there, don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop, just there, right there, oh god, oh god, don’t stop, oh god. Oh….”_

And she’s clenching, a whole body rictus that has her lifting off the bed from her heels, taking Dani and her mouth and her still curling fingers with her for a long minute before she collapses back down, pulling Dani away with a mumbled ‘too much, too much.’

Dani collapses half on top of her, half next to her, shaking and semi-blind, sweat streaked and aching. She lies there, dazed until Jamie shifts a little.

“Don’t know where that came from but I’m not complaining,” Jamie says lazily, her voice a little hoarse. Dani lifts her head, wonders if Jamie can see it on her skin. That she’s not done, that the hunger is back. Having Jamie under her, watching her come, tasting her, hasn’t subdued anything, it’s been fuel to the fire.

She leans in, kisses her, hard and fast, mindful of the gasped “mmph” of surprise. But Jamie adapts, as Jamie always does, cupping the back of her head as Dani rolls them over, pulling Jamie on top

“Like that is it?” She gasps to Dani, moving her hips, scissoring their legs together.

“You’re sexy when you come,” Dani admits, her hand sliding down Jamie’s back to cup her rear, urge her to move faster. “Fuck.”

“God. Yes. Fucking yes. Tell me what you want.” Jamie ducks back down, kisses her. Kisses her hard and long and with tongue. Kisses her with biting teeth and intense precision. Kisses her while her hips move and she drives into Dani. Drives Dani up, and up, fanning the flames ever hotter.

“More. Jay… more…” Dani whispers in between kisses. She almost doesn’t know what she wants, just that she needs it. She doesn’t care how Jamie takes her, as long as she does.

“What do you need? My fingers, my tongue?” Jamie is moving faster now, pupils blown as she rides against Dani. “Anything you want.”

“Fuck… I need… make me come, Jamie make me come.” She needs it, the blinding pleasure running through her. Someone has connected her to the electrical mains, her skin on fire, her nerve endings screaming. She needs Jamie to overload her, break it, break her.

She doesn’t know what’s happening when Jamie pulls away and a tug at her hip flips her over. Then Jamie’s hand is between her legs, finding her open and wet, willing and ready. Two fingers, straight to her core, twisting, moving, her other hand sliding between the bed and Dani. Dani grabs the pillow, bites it, hips moving. She’s fucking humping the bed, she knows she is, but she doesn’t care. She needs Jamie to fix it – needs the burning pleasure to peak, explode.

She feels when Jamie adds a third finger. Not often do they do this, go this hard, this fast, this much, but right now, it’s right. She doesn’t know how Jamie knows exactly what to do but she does. It’s like Dani is an instrument and Jamie is a fucking virtuoso.

The slight sting, the stretch, the constant thrum on her clitoris, she mumbles into the pillow until she hears Jamie moan into her ear.

“Let me hear you, baby let me hear you.”

She lifts her head, whimpering, moaning, cursing, flooding Jamie’s wrist and still reaching, still reaching. She’s so full and it’s so good and she doesn’t want it to end but she needs to come. She’s never fought so hard for an orgasm before but every movement is excruciating in it’s pleasure.

_Please please please fuck please please harder please harder, god yes, like that, harder, harder harder…_

It is a testament to Jamie’s control that she doesn’t go harder, knows exactly where the line is for Dani’s body and instead pushes her right to the edge and then sends her over by biting the swell of her ass. Teeth sink in and Dani can’t scream this time, her mouth open in a soundless cacophany as the pleasure explodes along every single nerve she owns, igniting and flaming as she shakes and shakes and shakes and then Jamie is rolling her over and it doesn’t matter that she doesn’t know what’s happening. It doesn’t matter that she’s half boneless and half still coming because Jamie’s mouth is on her, covering her centre whole and tongue painting broad strokes. Jamie’s fingers are still moving and Dani is still coming but it’s white hot and she can’t stop and then it hits again. A hot ball of pleasure so intense it’s almost painful, curling her up and around Jamie, shuddering and whimpering and begging, begging, until she collapses backwards, limp and trembling.

She doesn’t quite register Jamie gently pulling out, but does feel the tiny soft kisses that work their way up her torso. She tucks Jamie’s head into her neck, wrapping arms around so they’re entwined, cocooned. It’s awhile before she can breathe properly again, before the sweat on her skin cools and Jamie has to pull the throw rug at the end of the bed over them. Before Jamie’s thumb is coaxing along the edge of her cheekbone with tenderness and Dani is almost afraid to look her in the eye.

“Don’t get me wrong, that was amazing as hell, but.. are you OK?” Jamie whispers.

It’s a very valid question. Dani has never quite been this eager to get Jamie naked before. They’ve had incredible sex, never had awful, boring or kinda wish I’d missed it sex, but Dani had also never been, well, demanding like this before. Even now she still feels a kernel of lust lingering in the back of her spine, but she also feels a distinct ache between her legs and in every place Jamie’s teeth have visited. Whatever monster of desire is lurking, it was going to have to wait for another day.

“Yeah. I’m good. I… was… did I…”

Jamie’s finger finds her lips. “Nothing bad. Never. Just checking in.”

Dani nuzzles her head in, lets Jamie hold her for a second. “I just really, really wanted you.”

Jamie chuckles. “Not likely to complain about that am I?”

“Probably should have uh… asked first?”

Jamie lifts her head, looks down at Dani incredulously. “Are you serious?”

Dani blushes.

“Poppins, ambush me any time. Any bloody time you like. Couldn’t be happier.”

Dani blushes harder. “Anytime? Like when you bent over to pick up the ficus earlier today and I noticed how tight your pants were?”

Jamie laughs. “Ok, within reason.” She pulls Dani back in, kissing the top of her head and sighing with what Dani knows is happiness. “But, you know, just so you know, anytime it won’t get us arrested.”

So Dani doesn’t know where it came from, this undeniable hunger, but she thinks it’s probably been there the whole time. Of all the beasts that lurk in her head, she feels like this is perhaps one she can embrace from time to time, when the mood strikes. That it’s OK for her to want and need Jamie like this.

  
After all, it’s not like Jamie seems to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Go and read InYourBrain’s new one. It’s gonna be an absolute corker.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390824/chapters/69565470


End file.
